


The Sunset

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: He feels it the very second the amulet is eaten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Amulet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377627) by [Balthuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza). 



He feels it the very second when the amulet is eaten, its presence disappearing from his mind, and Cosimo freezes. His heart skips a beat, then another one as the spider's maw looms right over him and closes on his shoulder, biting deep into his body. It snaps him back to attention.

Nobody is dead, not yet anyway, and it is his job to help Cyn and Flick stay this way. He tries to fight, but he is distracted, and misses terribly. There is no chance for him to focus. Fyr might not be dead, but it feels that way, and it is enough - enough to rip the healed scars apart.


End file.
